Story Writing Test - Completed
Story Writing Test Username: Vanessa Ravencroft Name: ''' '''Email: Vanessaravencroft@yahoo.com Location: 'Available Hours:' any Introduction For the purposes of this test, your writing should give a neo-noir feel. Your primary aim is to immerse the reader in a dystopian world dominated by a pervasive and deadly underworld. Part I: Personal Profiles There four (4) images are packaged with this test. Write a short history and character profile for each of these criminals. (About 25 - 35 words'' each)'' ''' Man 1: Chain Chahook is a big man and he knows it. He had always used his strength to get what he wanted. He was raised as an orphan in the inhumane conditions of the Oil rig camps of the Arctic North, dishonorably discharged for racketeering and selling Army equipment, now prowls the Evercold plains as a guide, hunter and enforcer for the Hancock Family. Man 2: Ben Rossario aka “The Connector”, brilliant IT specialist and Networker. Once had stellar career opportunities until he robbed his first bank. Not with a gun and mask, but hacking into the Currency transfer frame of a Credit Card processing company. He almost got away with it, but the big boys of the Syndicate didn’t like him taking a share of their profits. Ben was visited by well-dressed gentlemen. The choices they gave him were simple, do what you do for the Syndicate when and where they wanted it or die in a very unpleasant manner. Woman 1: No one really knows her true name and it is likely she has forgotten herself. Nowadays she goes by the name Silent Shadow. Not so long ago she was a just another pretty face, the bored daughter of a rich Industrialist then she discovered the thrill of killing. Using her father’s resources she trained with the best and uses the finest hardware money can buy. Silent Shadow kills for money, but she really likes doing it. Woman 2: Fey Sullivan has long lost all faith in humanity; fairness of life and that good will prevail. Now she is out for herself first and foremost. In a world where faceless corporations and all powerful syndicates rule what’s left of society, natural resources belong to the stronger. Environmental considerations, owner ship guaranteed by the rule of law meant nothing. Fey, just like her father a Geology expert hires out to whoever pays the most. Part II: Task Instructions '''Using the voice of each character you created in Question One, give the reader four (4) different criminal tasks to complete. ''(About 25 - 35 words each)'' ' ' ' Man 1: “Are you tough enough? Surviving up here isn’t easy City boy. There are blizzards, white outs, hungry wolfs and polar bears that rip you a new one. But all that is just nature; the real danger my friend are the two legged wolfs the grumpy miners killing you for taking the wrong turn and trespass on their claim. Looking at you maybe you do have a change. The Syndicate sent you and that carries a lot of weight with me. 1) Now for your first task, we need you to infiltrate the Pipeline Pump Station of the North Slope and sabotage their Main Pump. They think they can muscle in here and not pay the required insurance; your job is to make sure they ain’t pumping any oil down south. If you need to break a few legs or necks to get in an out then by all means do it.” I am sure there are a few Guards protecting the place. 2) Horatio Crenshaw is the big honcho of the Vandermere Family and we don’t like them. Now, Horatio came up here to hunt Polar Bear. It is your task to make sure Horatio isn’t around next week to tell about his hunting trip. The old man should not be a problem for a pro like you, his bodyguards however might. 3) We got this entire wilderness up here, you would think we be spared of Government snoops and Police and all that, but no. We got a new Ranger who takes his job way to serious and doesn’t take bribes. You go and convince him one way or the other to keep certain things alone and don’t ask questions. If you got to kill him make it look like an accident. Killing a Ranger openly creates too much attention. Be careful he is a crack shot from what I hear. 4) You know why we are up here? Because this frozen hell is full of oil and gold. It’s Oil and gold that makes everything run as you know. There is a man and his family right by the Frozen Canyon and not far from Gulch Creek. He sits on the biggest Gold mine this side of the White Mountains. I want you to convince him to sell the claim and all to us. How you do it, I don’t care …just leave no witnesses. Don’t think it will be easy, he got six adult sons and all are armed to the teeth. Man 2: “Don’t mind the mess. I haven’t been outside in weeks. You smoke? Makes no difference, I do. Now sit down, anywhere you care. Help yourself to Cheese Puffs. They call me the Connector you see. I connect those who want something done with those who want to earn some cash for getting things done and are not too fussy about how it is done. This is Metro, not the Boondocks. You need to be subtle and blend in. 1) We need the Code Key for the Wachiwa Security Companies Main Frame so we can re direct the Security Cameras. Don’t ask why we do! All I want you is to break into Wachiwa’s Office and get the code key. It is on a memory stick located in a safe on the fifth floor. I get you the patrol man uniform to get you past the door, the rest is up to you. 2) They developed a new drug at Chem Pharma. It will be worth billions as soon as they go public. Now one of their competitors decided to even the field by announcing the development of a similar drug. This is where you come in. Make sure you get a copy of the formula and make sure Chem Pharma loses all their data on that drug for good. This hard drive needs to be plugged in on their main compute and the Virus on it will do the rest. 3) Your Job with Chem Pharma isn’t over yet. We need you to abduct Dr. Jane Miller as she is the head scientist who developed the drug. She must be made to talk and help unlock the coding on the Formula file you liberated. She is currently on a Cruise ship. Kill her only after she had a chance to talk. 4) Chem Pharma isn’t going down easy so it appears. Our mutual employer wants you to make sure their CEO has an accident. It appears he has a copy of the Formula on paper in his penthouse. We need you to find and destroy that copy and make sure the CEO; Mr. Reynolds can’t call his lawyers or anyone else for that matter. If at all possible make it an accident. Woman 1: If you want to play in the big league you must have style. Style opens doors easier than force and lace underwear can be a more potent weapon than a gun. Our marks are of the top kind. Well protected and guarded by the best money can buy, to get our prey we need to be better. But you got to remember the big league is played by big boys. The Stakes in that game are high and power and domination means control; it is all about control of course. Use what you have, show cleavage and they can’t keep their eyes on your face. Struggle with a high heel and they will open doors and barriers to help the poor damsel in distress. Now let’s see if you got what it takes to make the big bucks. 1) Hoshino Yakama is a ruthless businessman and he rules his empire with an iron fist. He attends a special No theater performance tomorrow night. You make sure it is the last performance he ever enjoys. Take him out but make sure he is the only one. Our Employer will be one of the guests. 2) Big Fashion is big money and a successful fashion show can make or break a Fashion House. There is a Fashion Show tonight at Crystal Gardens. You are to sabotage the fashion show and the Designer must not survive the night, but you need to know another syndicate knows you will try. 3) This should be easy, Roof Top party in a big city on top a high rise building. Plenty of even higher buildings all around. At 2100 hrs. Dr. Donald Stake will arrive via Helicopter to raise funds for his campaign to become the next DA. Problem is the Vice President will also be there and the place will be swarming with Secret Service. Do try to stay alive 4) Seems you had no major problems so far, so I think you are ready for a big one. Four of our employer’s biggest competitors will meet on a big Yacht tonight at Pier Five. Eliminate them all. You must not be caught at all costs and I will personally be nearby to make sure you don’t survive if you fail. Woman 2: Just great! Just great, now I have to babysit a noob. Let me make it perfectly clear to you I don’t like you I don’t like anyone but myself. However our employers thought I needed help and since no one ever says no to them, here we are. Let me see your hands! Oh for crux’s sake, have you ever worked with tools, climbed a mountain or went down a mine shaft? Actually matters not if you have or not, because you will now do just that. 1) Cooper Mines is digging for Rare Earths; you know the stuff they need to make smart phones and computers. They are digging for years and losing money, but last week they hit the big one. We don’t really know what they found in mine shaft three, but whatever it is made their Owner call for an Investors conference for a big announcement. Our employers want to know what Cooper Mines found. 2) Our Employers aren’t too happy about the fact that Cooper Mines found a tremendous Gold deposit in Shaft 3. You need to obtain the geologist reports for us and then cause a fire in the Geologists office. 3) The Geology Reports you obtains confirm that this is a major find and will make a few people very rich. Our Employers want you to infiltrate the Mining Camp and cause a few accidents and if they keep mining , blow up Mineshaft 3 4) Now that Mineshaft Three has collapsed, we must make sure Cooper Mines runs out of money and our Employers can take over. Break in their main office and steal the Payroll and place this fake Geology report into their files. Submission Submit your file to xxxxxxxxxxxx in Word format (doc) and format the filename as follows, “'c2_writer_”. If necessary, you will be contacted for further information. Category:Resources Category:Vanessa's World